Broken Dreams
by Paula Hale
Summary: Sora vuelve al escenario a reencontarse con el amor con una pequeña sorpresa... Leon la aceptara tal cual es? SXL primer fic de KS!
1. Chapter 1

Kaleido Star Fanfiction

Kaleido Star Fanfiction

Autor: Paula Hale

Disclaimer: Todos sabemos que voy a decir, pero para no tener problemas legales lo escribiré... Por desgracia los personajes de kaleido star no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador ( gracias por existir señor...) 0

**Paula Hale**

Broken Dreams

Sora POV:

Con el día de hoy se cuentan tres años, tres años justos.

Tres años desde que abandone Kaleido por una nueva oportunidad y nuevos horizontes, es increíble como una gira de promoción puede terminar con un contrato con uno de los escenarios mas visitados de Europa.

Pues ahora me arrepiento. Londres no es para mi, tampoco lo es Francia, e incluso Tokio no es lo que deseo. Ahora mas que nunca deseo volver a mi amado Kaleido

Ansió con todas mis ganas volver a ver a Marion, ver su crecimiento y asombrarme con sus acrobacias. Oí que fue contratada hace un año y que ya es toda una estrella, comparte el escenario con mi querida Roseta y mi adorada May.

Mia se convirtió en la escritora mas famosa de Norteamérica, adapto grandes clásicos de la literatura al escenario y Anna se transformo en el payaso mejor pagado del mundo, los aplausos eran su pasión y su fama era tal que fácilmente la mitad de los espectadores acudían solo a ver su actuación y la de su equipo.

Mi querido Ken había actuado unas tres veces de forma extraordinaria ayudando a Yuri en los trapecios, había cumplido su sueño superando sus limitaciones.

Y León... solo se que no tiene una pareja fija y que sigue en kaleido.

Mi maestra. Laila se comunica conmigo a través de cartas y e-mail, esta casada con Yuri hace dos años y tiene un hijo de una año llamado Julián.

De mi vida poco, la fama no se hizo esperar y de la noche a la mañana traje prestigio y ganancias a "Dreams" mi escenario actual.

También mi torpe corazón aun confundido por el recuerdo de mi ex pareja de actuación, se engaño. Me hizo enamorar de Alan, mi compañero británico con quien aun salgo desde hace un año y medio. En un principio nuestra relación fue hermosa llena de amor y cariño, pero al cabo de un par de meses sus celos enfermizos mataron todo cariño y respeto que sentía hacia el.

Estoy asustada, no lo puedo negar, Alan se puso muy violento. El cariño y el amor sobre el escenario desaparece con una fuerte paliza detrás de escena.

Mi boleto de avión esta comprado, mi maleta esta hecha y mi dinero esta en una nueva cuenta corriente... Hoy al anochecer me escapare para no volver.

Lo único que me sigue atando a Alan es que dentro de mi minúsculo vientre albergo un ser, creado por ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narrador Omnisciente

Una sombra delgada avanza por las húmedas calles londinenses, trae consigo una preciada carga, aun mas que su propia vida... trae consigo lo único que le impulsa a buscar un sitio mejor, trae consigo SU hijo.

Su cabello ahora es similar al de su mentora, largo, liso y sedoso. Su cuerpo esta cubierto con un abrigo largo blanco, tal cual nieve.

Sus pasos son sonoros, calza botas con tacón... Su actual aspecto la hace ver mayor y muy hermosa.

El aeropuerto tiene grandes ventanales por los cuales se asoma, mira su querido Big Ben y se despide de su añorado Tamessis.

Es hora de embarcar, pasa sin problemas a los guardias y llega hasta su asiento, 43 A ventana.

El avión se eleva en una manto de nubes y desaparece entre la niebla, olvidando los sueños rotos.

WIIIIIIIIIIIIII este es mi primer fic de kaleido star, la idea daba vueltas en mi mentecilla de papel hace algunos dias pero no se habia concretado hasta hoy.

_**0 que emocion... llorare TT**_

_**xD**_

_**Bueno eso dejen sus rewius ¬¬' o como se escriban... nos leemos pronto**_

_**Pau!**_


	2. Chapter 2

KS Fanfiction Chap 2

KS Fanfiction Chap 2

Narrador Omnisiente

Sin mas ni menos las lluvias invernales la recibieron en Estados Unidos, ni siquiera recordaba como era el aeropuerto estadounidense y se demoró al menos una hora en encontrar la salida que necesitaba.

Tomo un taxi, le dijo al conductor hacia donde se dirigía y este la reconoció... como es costumbre en ella se ruborizo por completo y la conversación derribó desde la técnica fantástica hasta la angelical, el hombre podría denominarse como un gran admirador de Sora.

Llegó a su destino, la cortina de agua era intensa... apenas veía la carpa del escenario... Saco sus maletas y corrió hacia su kaleido.

Se empapó por completo, su blanco abrigo estilaba y su largo cabello goteaba pegándosele a la cara, el frío la hacia lucir muchísimo mas blanca de lo que era y sus ojos mostraban orgullosos un brillo perdido hace tres años

OoOoOooOoOoOOooOooOoOooooO

Leon POV

Estaba aun inmerso en el recuerdo... Recordaba su sonrisa, su valentía y su afecto por la actuación y el escenario...Recordaba su espíritu, su fuerza y su entereza, cuando me desafió y me exigió una disculpa o cuando la lancé hacia el escenario en contra de su voluntad regalándome una de sus mas bellas actuaciones.

Aun no podía superar su partida, por los periódicos veía como se desarrollaba como una acróbata de excelencia junto al británico, como interpretaba con pasión cada personaje y por supuesto como a cambiado.

Su cuerpo ya no es de niña, es toda una hermosa señorita... Su cabello es similar al de Laila pero rosa como siempre lo a sido, me extraña el brillo de sus ojos ya no es como el de antes, mas bien luce descolorido y sin energía, aun así hermosos.

Estaba sentado sobre las luces del escenario cuando sentí unos agitados pasos... los tacones sonaban apresurados.

Pensé en Laila pero no era ella, pasaría las navidades junto a Yuri y Julián en Nueva York aun no estarían de vuelta para esta fecha, tampoco estaría corriendo no, no era ella.

De hecho no era nadie del escenario todos se encontraban de vacaciones para las festividades y era 23 de diciembre, ni siquiera había pasado noche buena.

OoOooOooOoOOOoOoOooOOoOoOOoOo

Narrador Omnisciente

En un raudo salto Leon se lanzo hacia la red protectora y bajó del escenario, se detuvo por un momento a escuchar los pasos femeninos que se aproximaban, ya no eran apresurados, todo lo contrario eran pausados, melancólicos y lentos.

Sin dudarlo mas abrió la puerta que daba hacia el corredor principal, su mente viajó hasta el pasado y no reaccionó frente al recuerdo vivo que tenia enfrente.

Esa joven traía el abrigo blanco que el tanto recordaba, había sido su primer regalo hacia ella cuando cumplieron un año como pareja de actuación... fue como un aniversario.

Además su largo pelo era igual al de Sora, ese color tan particular que el tanto amaba, su piel era similar a la de Sora, sus manos, sus brazos y su espalda... Todo era igual.

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron... ella lo miro con nuevo brillo en los ojos y el ni siquiera reaccionó.

Sus pies por inercia se acercaron hacia ella... sus brazos como si tuvieran vida propia la atrajeron hasta su cuerpo y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Estas empapada – dijo él sin siquiera soltarla, no quería que aquel recuerdo se desvaneciera al igual que Sophie

Lo sé – dijo tímidamente ella- No pensé que estaba lloviendo tan fuerte-

Esta vez si te quedaras ¿Verdad?- dijo el buscando su mirada

Si me aceptas de nuevo...-

Por supuesto... Te estaba esperando-

¿Que crees que pasará con nosotros?- su voz se cortó, la joven bajo la mirada

Nada, el tiempo se detuvo en nosotros- dijo tomando su barbilla obligándola a enfrentar su rostro

No Leon hay cambios... Grandes cambios- desvió su mirada

¿Que cosa?... yo no veo cambios- Acaricio su rostro

Ella tomo la mano de Leon y la levo hasta su vientre... Sus ojos se encontraron

- No los ves porque aun no son visibles-


	3. Chapter 3

KS Fanfiction Chap 3

KS Fanfiction Chap 3

Sus oídos escucharon y su cerebro proceso correctamente la información, pero su corazón no quiso escuchar y dentro de su pecho se encogió.

Leon cambio su mirada, lo que antes parecía ser amor cambio a una extraña mezcla entre cólera y dolor, sus ojos reflejaban el triste sentimiento que le albergaba al saber que su amada Sora ya no era tan solo de el, y que en su vientre albergaba una vida que el no había engendrado.

Por su parte Sora sabia lo que ocurriría, conocía demasiado bien a quien fuese su compañero por dos años y estaba predispuesta al fracaso, pero no seria capaz de ocultarle tal secreto a su amado, no, ella no era ese tipo de mujer.

El tibio abrazo en que ambos cuerpos se habían fusionado desapareció lentamente, los brazos de el cayeron y se posisionaron a los costados de su cuerpo.

¡ No podía ocultarte esto!- Grito Sora, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban ya por sus mejillas

Entiendo – El tono calmado de Leon hizo que Sora se alterara el triple de lo que ya estaba

¡ No te das cuenta del dolor que siento, por Dios Leon seré madre soltera!-

Pues tu te lo buscaste... Ahora que piensas hacer?

Quedarme aquí en Kaleido, trabajar sobre el escenario mientras mi embarazo me lo permita, quizás luego detrás de escena... No se... depende de kalos y no de mi- su voz sonaba tan acongojada que incluso Leon debió luchar contra las ganas de abrazarla... Pero no podía le había herido en su orgullo... ¿Cómo seria capaz de aceptar de vuelta a una mujer que esperaba un hijo de otro?, ¿qué diría la gente?... No, era completamente inaceptable.

Pues deberás adicionar para ser mi compañera-

Acabas de decir que...-

He cambiado de parecer, ahora deberás competir con aquellas que desean ser mis compañeras-

Sabes que nadie lo hará mejor que yo – Dijo una Sora herida en lo mas profundo de su ego

Pues veremos –

Los pies de aquella joven comenzaron a moverse tan solo por inercia, su corazón no podía tolerar mas amargura de parte de la persona que tanto amaba, además ¿Quién se creía para menospreciarla? Sabe perfectamente que nadie la igualara en condiciones para ser su compañera y aun así la pondrá a prueba... ¿Quién diablos piensa que es?.

Volvió a la calle dejando a un Leon devastado en el pasillo central del escenario, quien vio la silueta de la joven desaparecer tras las puertas del escenario para estallar en un mar de cólera e ira.

Camino hacia el escenario donde empezó a descargar su rabia, con fuerzas sobrenaturales rompió la red de seguridad de kaleido . Subió muy agitado hasta la luces y con sus puños quebró unas tres, además de rasgar sus manos con lo vidrios de estas.

Por su parte Sora había decidido no llorar mas por un hombre que no valía la pena, quizás era hora de cambiar de estrategia y abandonar su sueño pues, ahora debía abocarse por completo al cuidado de su niño pues se encontraba sola, quizás la aceptarían en algún teatro callejero... Conocía a tanta gente que mas de alguien la podría ayudar a conseguir una nueva meta...

NO!! NO PIENSO DARME POR VENCIDA... AUN CREE QUE ES UN DEMONIO, Y ESO ES PORQUE NO CONOSE UNO REAL...

MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE ME FIJE EN ESE HOMBRE, NO SABE NADA DE LA VIDA

Y LO PEOR ES QUE... AUN LO AMO.

Lagrimas de desconsuelo acompañaron la ultima frase...amor... ¿Cuántas veces había cuestionado ese sentimiento, que puede causar dolor y felicidad a la vez?

Amor...

Amor...

Am..

Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos mientras vagaba por la ciudad, un auto blanco paró a su lado y alguien abrió la puerta.

Sora!!- un Grito lleno de fuerza la hizo olvidar sus pensamientos, mientras sucumbía al abrazo

Anna... Mia... May... OH dios mío! WUAAAAAAAA!

Que haces acá pensamos que estarías en Londres- Pregunto una muy animada May sin despegarse del cuerpo de Sora.

Pues he decidido regresar a mi verdadero escenario-

Me alegra tanto – grito Anna sin dejar de estar unida en ese abrazo cuádruple

A mi también me alegra verlas chicas –

¿Y bien donde te vas a quedar?- Pregunto Mía – veo que aun andas con tus maletas

Ummm, sii, este uhmmm no reserve en ninguna parte...-

Siempre apurando las cosas ¬¬' – Dijo May – Era mas que obvio... en fin te quedaras conmigo en mi departamento.

Enserio? – Tres caras escépticas miraban a May

claro, soy vecina de Leon... Creo que le gustara verte.

Los ojos de Sora comenzaron nuevamente a desbordar lagrimas, su cara se empapo por completo otra vez ante la mirada atónita de las chicas.

No creo que eso ocurra...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ejemm!!**

**Uhmmm**

**Hola... que tal tanto tiempo?... ¬¬**

**Jejeje... uhmm no me odien... **

**Yo responsabilizo completamente al colegio, si quieren linchar a alguien por el atraso que sea a mis profesores y no a mi que soy una pequeña victima del sistema educacional Chileno, es decir una esclava del conocimiento xD**

**Weno pero en 2 semanas mas salgo de vacaciones WIIIIIII! Ahí si que no tendré excusas y les juro por Leon que subiré lo mas que pueda durante este break.**

**Un Besito a todas mis queridas lectoras que con sus reviews ( ehhh aprendí a escribirlo) me incentivan a continuar escribiendo.**

**Con respecto a este cap, es Leon debía enojarse es demasiado orgullosos (aunque se le pasara en el próximo cap, pero SHUUUUU! No le digan a nadie)** **mientras que tenemos una nueva Sora mas madura y mas ¿rencorosa?... quien sabe (Solo yo) Además claro de lo que significa la amistad para nuestra querida protagonista... Seguirá siendo tan amada por todos sus amigos.. Uhh que miedo!**

**Muy bien ahora si usted avanza con su mouse o ratón hacia aquel botoncito con la inscripción GO! Sobre el le estaré eternamente agradecida, recuerden que acepto cualquier tipo de comentaros que sean en buena.**

Este capi va dedicado con todo mi afecto a camiii granger... para que veas que si escribo cuando me dices.

_**Pau!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 al fin

Capitulo 4 al fin!

Sagitario retorna hasta su hogar, se acerca rápidamente y se encuentra ansioso de comenzar una nueva vida... Su constelación no viene sola, trae consigo la sombra de un Virgo, ¿Quién podrá ser este ser sin rostro aun?... Por otro lado escorpión se encuentra enceguecido por los recuerdos, además de encontrarse inmerso en una nebulosa de confusión e ira... ¿Qué Demonios Significa Todo Esto?

El pequeño espíritu del escenario da vueltas dentro de la que alguna vez fuese la habitación de Sora , su predicción lo había confundido de sobre manera, ¿Qué era lo que significaba aquella sombra perteneciente a Virgo que acompañaba a Sagitario?¿y por que Escorpión estaba tan confundido y enojado?... Demasiadas preguntas para un solo fantasma... realmente en estos casos como le gustaría dejar de cuidar al escenario y al elenco porque sinceramente los actores solían ser demasiado conflictivos y...

OoOoOo

Vamos Leon... cambia tu cara de verdad me deprime verte así- Dijo May mientras le servia una taza de café al joven francés que se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar.

Que cara quieres que tenga... Sabes perfectamente como me siento- Replico este mientras esquivaba los ojos preocupados de su amiga.

¿y has pensado siquiera un instante como se siente ella?- tratando de defender a Sora – Es ella la que enfrenta un nuevo reto, Leon mírame- la joven china se pone de pie y toma entre sus manos el rostro de Oswald – Date cuenta que es ella la que enfrentara un estigma social, es ella la que será madre soltera, la que tendrá que despertarse a diario en los noches para alimentar una vida que le pertenece, si la amas tanto como predicas ¿por qué no al menos comprendes su situación?- Al terminar de decir esto, May soltó el rostro de Leon y se dirigió hasta la cocina en busca de galletas.

En el departamento de la joven Wong reino el silencio durante unos tres minutos que fueron eternos, por su parte May pensaba en lo dura que seria la vida para su amiga desde ahora y lo que significaba quedar embarazada para una acróbata

Flash back

Los dulces ojos café de Sora lloraban sin control al contarle a sus amigas lo sucedido aquella tarde y por ende todo lo que le pasaba.

Mía lloraba al lado de Anna quien la consolaba con un abrazo y May apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sora, todas sabían que Sora necesitaba descansar y desahogarse, y ellas como amigas debían estar allí para ella... Pero era duro escuchar como una de tus mejores amigas a pasado por tanto dolor.

Realmente necesito ayuda- Dijo Sora un poco mas calmada

Yo hablare con el jefe- dijo Mía- Te contratara al instante, no te dejara en la calle.

Por ahora te quedaras en mi cuarto- dijo Anna- y mañana mismo iremos al hospital, quiero saber como esta mi sobrino o sobrina con lujo de detalles- al decir esto marco el numero de una consulta medica local.

Yo hablare con Leon- dijo May. Al momento que seis ojos se posaban en ella- No puedo creer que se halla comportado de esa forma, es un bruto y no entiende nada.

May, yo lo entiendo... no podía esperar que me aceptara con los brazos abierto o no?- dijo al fin Sora con la voz sumamente quebrada.

Da igual Sora, no puede ser que haya puesto en duda tu valor profesional... Sora eres tu la única que a durado un tiempo razonable como su compañera y ahora te aparta como un problema?... No señores eso si que no

Tres pares de ojos completamente atónitos miraban a Wong otra vez.

Fin del flash back

Leon Oswald miraba su reflejo en el café que tenia servido en su taza, estaba tan confundido y lo peor de todo era que mañana debería enfrentarse a un millar de mujeres locas por ser su compañera de actuación.

Kalos y sus torpes ideas, quería verlo con una pareja estable pero que no fuera del elenco, es decir no Roseta y menos May...¿que diablos pensaba ese hombre y que es lo que desea?

OoOoOoO

El sonido de unas llaves girando, distrajo al pequeño espíritu de su "ensalada mental", dejo por un momento su confusión y decidió oír mas aquel sonido que no escuchaba hace tres años ya.

Lentamente la puerta cedió y ante sus ojos una dulce niña de cabellos rosas mucho mas largos de lo que el recordaba apareció. Los ojos cálidos de la chica buscaban algo hacia todos lados pero no encontraban nada, de pronto de su boca se abrió –Fool- El espíritu seguía sin reaccionar, levitaba sin pensar atónito por la sorpresa de ver nuevamente a su tan querida Sora...-Fool- el fantasmita reacciono, era el lo que la joven buscaba, pero ¿Como no lo veía si estaba frente a el?

Sora aquí estoy, no me ves- dijo mirando a la joven

Fool ¿Donde?, no te veo-

Pero me oyes ¿verdad?-

Si... ¿donde estas?¿Por qué no te veo?-dijo Sora, cerrando tras si la puerta de su cuarto- Mueve algo para saber que estas acá

Fool escucho y obedeció al instante, cogió una flor marchita de un florero y la alzo sobre su cuerpo, levito un poco y luego la dejo caer.

No estas loca Sora, estoy acá...

Pero porque no puedo verte-dijo la pelirrosa

Debes probar tu reinado ante el escenario, debes actuar y cautivar los corazones de tu audiencia para retornar a tu puesto como legitima estrella.

Entonces supongo que te veré mañana- dijo esta, completamente segura de si misma

De que hablas niña?-

Mañana son las audiciones para ser la pareja de Leon, y el jefe me dejo volver al escenario con la condición de presentarme y ganar, claro esta.

Entonces mañanas nos veremos, querida mía-

OoOoOoO

**Perdónenme!!**

**No me fulminen con su mirada!!**

**Ahí como lo siento de verdad...**

**Queridas mías debo comunicarles que fui victima de un mar mental y que pasaron días completos frente al monitor de mi PC, pero el aire marítimo logro despabilar mis atontadas y vagas neuronas y por fin pude concluir el cuarto Cáp. Un saludo grande para **_**Zedka; Krencita-seijun; Laucullen; camiigranger (te quiero mil); Damalunaely; usakitoPau; relativamariposa; Ako Nomura; Lucy Oraki; Annita Kiouyama 21 y Lust18**_

_**Gracias por incentivarme este Cáp. va para ustedes ¿Vale?**_

_**¿Tomatazos?¿Aplausos?¿Amenazas de muerte?¿Mensajes subliminales? Aprieta el Go! Para saber tu opinión.**_

_**Paulis!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Esto se me olvido en el cap. Pasado pero ustedes saben que ningun personaje me pertenece solo la historia, que por cierto esta super... ME QUIERO POCO xD

Sora POV

El despertador me sorprendió despierta a las ocho de la mañana, había amanecido hace una hora mas o menos y decidí levantarme para ver el nacimiento del día. ¡Dios cuanto extrañaba el amanecer en Kaleido!... tenia algo tan especial que me llenaba el alma, de verdad no se como explicar lo que sentía lejos de mi escenario.

Decidí que saldría a correr antes de bañarme, para calentar mejor el cuerpo y prepararlo para el gran momento de esta tarde: Las audiciones.

Me vestí apresurada con el buzo de Dreams, un polerón negro con el logotipo del escenario en la espalda y mi nombre bordado en plateado y un pantalón con un logotipo mas pequeño en la pierna derecha, tome mi cabello en una trenza y salí a trotar.

Sentía el roce de la bruma marítima tocar mi cara y me sentí totalmente viva, en la orilla del mar dejaba impresas mis huellas... Todo era perfecto, el viento, el mar, el sol... todo.

Corrí alrededor de tres kilómetros de ida y tres de regreso, en total seis, lo que corresponde a un adecuado calentamiento para una acróbata de mi nivel.

Retorne a mi habitación sin ninguna novedad y me dispuse a tomar un baño, no sin antes amenazar de muerte a fool, si es que se atrevía a espiarme. Me bañe tranquila, sabia que no me observaba, me tenia miedo. Salí de la ducha y me vestí con la misma ropa con la que entrene eso si cambiando la polera y el polerón. Busque un bolso pequeño que traía dentro de mi maleta para introducir en el la ropa que utilizaría en la tarde para audicionar, era básicamente la ropa de ensayo de ballet **(N.A: la ropa de ensayo de la bailarinas de ballet se compone de una maya o leotardo negro y una falda blanca de tela liviana, además de calzas blancas)**, además de un chaleco con capucha que me mantendría oculta de la vista de Leon, Kalos no quería que este se intimidara con mi presencia pues se encontraba al día de nuestra situación.

Luego de ordenar decidí que estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, debía comer un poco mas pues éramos dos con hambre.

El camino hacia los comedores fue rápido, en el me encontré con Ken y decidimos desayunar juntos. Me sentía rara a su lado, era mi mejor amigo y aun no tenia la posibilidad de hablar con el acerca del pequeño inquilino que vive en mi, pero en fin, hoy no seria ese día, hoy era el día de recuperar mi puesto como legitima estrella y dueña de los aplausos de la gente... Tenia mucho que recuperar.

Comí menos que de costumbre, el hambre se esfumo y dio paso a las nauseas y mareos típicos de una recién embarazada, decidí no contarle a nadie que me sentía pésimo y trate de disimular lo mejor que podía con mi tonta sonrisa.

Las audiciones comenzarían cerca del mediodía, mi numero de inscripción correspondía al ochenta así que supongo que no actuare hasta las tres de la tarde.

Kalos me había autorizado a utilizar el salón de entrenamientos, pues que con tanto ajetreo de las audiciones nadie iría a entrenar.

Camine hasta el salón y me encere con llave en el, para asegurarme que nadie me interrumpiera, necesitaba pensar mi rutina y entrenarla un poco debido a que no había hecho acrobacias hacia ya dos semanas.

Luego de pensar decidí que trabajaría con un trampolín y el trapecio, quería cautivar con todo mi corazón a los espectadores de mi show. Decidí que las técnicas que llevaría a cabo en mi rutina de presentación serian en el trampolín _**la danza de las estrellas**_, una de las técnicas que me hizo famosa en Europa, la usada para alcanzar los trapecios que estarían a mas o menos 7 metros de altura, mientras que en los trapecios haría una variación de la _**Técnica angelical**_, interpretaría solo la primera parte, intentaría impulsarme solo con el trapecio hasta una altura de 7 metros sobre el nivel de los columpios... No seria fácil, pero si conseguiría el puesto en el elenco.

Se me hizo tarde ensayando por lo que no almorcé, llegue a las dos hasta la carpa de kaleido, ataviada con mi ropa para audicionar y el chaleco con capucha sobre mi, escondí mi rostro bajo mi pelo y me senté junto a las demás participantes hasta que llegara mi turno.

No hable con nadie y mucho menos vi las rutinas de las otras, no quería ponerme nerviosa, tan solo me concentraba en la voz de Leon que reclamaba a las chicas por no dar lo que el esperaba. Kalos llamaba por numero y gritaba el nombre de la participante, la chica hacia su rutina y luego era juzgada por Leon... Todas salían llorando.

" Numero setenta y nueve, Hanna Thompson"- Grito Kalos, Hanna estaba a mi lado, era una chica mas alta que yo por lo tanto mas pesada, por lo que supuse que no daría un buen espectáculo.

Comenzó la música y los sonidos de los trapecios no se hicieron esperar hasta que de pronto pararon, la rutina fue cortisima lo que me puso con los nervios de punta... Maldita.

¿No podía hacer algo mejor y mas largo?, solo me hacia sentir mas nerviosa, y eso además del malestar que sentía por no almorzar me estaba jugando en contra.

"¿Eso es todo?"- Pregunto Leon con la voz mas altanera que le he escuchado.

"Si"- escuche débilmente, pobre debía estar aterrada ante el rostro del demonio-" Lo que pasa es que recién me estoy iniciando en el trapecio"

"¿y tu considerabas que podrías llegar al nivel que exijo para mi compañera?"-

...y llanto, suficiente. La mocosa lo hizo mal y se había llevado la vergüenza y el miedo del siglo, espero que sea fuerte por que si no es así debe haberse lanzado ya desde un puente.

" Numero ochenta"-grito Kalos-"Sora Naeguino"-

"¡¿que?!"-grito Leon... fue lo único que le oí

Me pare lentamente y me saque la capucha, observe el rostro de los demás actores, todos me apoyaban y se sentía bien, decidí no mirar a Leon.

--

Narrador Omnisciente

Sora comenzó a deslizarse como bailarina hasta el escenario, simplemente se dejo llevar por el ambiente... No es que fuera grato ni nada pero quería romper tensiones. El gran NO de Leon solo la hizo sentir mas segura de su triunfo, la inseguridad de otros significaba seguridad para ella.

Se desprendió de su chaqueta dejando a la vista su traje para audicionar, se veía delgada y las pocas semanas de embarazo no se notaban, su largo cabello estaba ahora suelto y sus ojos brillaban ante tal emoción.

Kalos grito- ¿Cuál será tu instrumento?- al tiempo que Sora gritaba- trapecio y trampolín...

¿Dos?... ¿crees que podrás con la carga de dos instrumentos?- dijo Leon de forma despectiva

No lo se ¡¡pruébame!!-fue la simple respuesta que no se hizo esperar

La música comenzó a sonar por los parlantes, era melancólica y de difícil interpretación, pero bueno nadie dijo que esto seria fácil.

(N.A: Les sugiero que antes de leer esta parte de la historia busquen la canción COMPTINE DU´N AUTRE de Yann Tiersen, y mientras la escuchan imaginen la actuación de Sora)

Sora miro a su publico, la mayoría eran jovencitas audicionantes que miraban con asombro su llegada, mas arriba estaban sus compañeros de escenario, sus amigos, todos juntos.

Decidió no mostrarse débil ante la mirada de odio del demonio, de hecho le respondió con otra de similares características.

Subió al trampolín y comenzó a saltar, se veía ligera que una plumita... Los saltos comenzaron débiles y a medida que la cantidad crecía mayor era la altura que alcanzaba con estos.

Sus pies le avisarían el momento preciso para interpretar la danza de las estrellas, por mientras mostraba toda su habilidad con posiciones delicadas y suaves... ya a poco andar sintió que el trampolín se esforzaba mucho por sus acrobacias, se sentía como si la tela se fuese a romper, y ese era el momento preciso.

Al momento de tocar nuevamente el trampolín la joven se puso en posición fetal, y salto girando hasta el trapecio, al momento del despegue abrió su cuerpo como una estrella y comenzó a girar hacia arriba tres veces mas rápido que el espiral demonio de May, la velocidad era tanta que incluso le constaba ver donde estaba su trapecio y cuanto le faltaba por llegar a el.

Todo el mundo se paro de sus asiento para ver de mas cerca, el espectáculo era increíble, la joven giraba y al mismo tiempo se elevaba era como una estrella.

Sora calculó el momento preciso, la intensidad era correcta para elevarse los siete metros que necesitaba, cerro los ojos un instante y disfruto la sensación de libertad, de pronto imaginó que ya estaba próxima al trapecio y estiro su mano encontrándose rápidamente con la barra del columpio, lo que siguió fue aun mas asombroso que lo primero.

Al tocar el trapecio se impulso como solía hacerlo con Leon solo que ahora era ella quien hacia toda la fuerza de la técnica. Su mano tomo el columpio como si hubiese sido la de Leon y dulcemente se elevo inclusive mas de lo que solía hacerlo con el.

La posición en el cielo fue hermosa, pero no era como un ángel mas bien interpretaba a una hada que huía o algo por el estilo. En el punto de mayor altura visualizó ante ella un pequeño resplandor y una mano que se agitaba dulcemente, miro con detención y se percato de que era Fool.

Sonrió como no lo hacia hace tanto y descendió hasta el columpio culminando así su interpretación .

De pie sobre el trapecio observo desde las alturas a sus compañeros, todos boquiabiertos y volvió a sonreír.

Su cuerpo de embarazada se sintió débil sobre el columpio y comenzó a encorvarse, sus piernas no respondían...

Sora POV

Mis manos y mis pies... nada respondía, un punzante dolor en el abdomen no se hizo esperar, comencé a sudar frío hasta que oí voces... voces nerviosas y alteradas, mis mareos volvieron y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Un grito agudo, sensación de vació y libertad, un cuerpo junto al mío...

Mi habitación estaba en penumbras, me dolía todo mi cuerpo y lo primero que hice fue tocar mi vientre buscando a mi hijo... aun estaba conmigo, gracias a Dios.

-¿Lo que tu pretendes es matarme verdad Sora?

Mire hasta mi ventana encontrando el dueño de esa voz, un hombre miraba la luna escondido en la oscuridad, lo único que reconocí fue el reflejo de sus cabellos de plata.

Lo siento... se han fijado lo recurrente de esta frase en mis fics y no porque los personajes sean malos sino porque me demoro años en actualizar...

**Lamentablemente mi mente esta siendo sometida al martirio del preuniversitario además del colegio, por lo que ni mis papas me ven en la casa.**

**Pero este no es el fin y de hecho comenzare a subir mas seguido que antes, los sábados días de un pequeño break serán los elegidos para escribir.**

**Esta historia continua así que no olviden adjuntar sus comentarios aprentando el go!**

**Aaah y lo de la canción háganlo se los recomiendo**

**Besos **

**Paulis-**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Leon POV

Por un instante ponte en mi lugar... imagina a la persona que mas quieres desafiando a la muerte, solo tu eres capaz de interponerte en la batalla, solo tu eres capaz de frenar tamaña locura.

Claro la pelea resulta majestuosa, a veces no puedes siquiera respirar de la emoción, aun así estas nervioso, tan solo tu conoces sus debilidades y sabes que son tantas que es ella la que esta en desventaja.

La pelea termina y al parecer ella termina vencedora, pero sus heridas parecen debilitarla hasta un punto donde no reconoces la realidad de la fantasía, te bloqueas y no eres capaz de pensar en nada mas que sea ella. Todos ovacionan menos tu, porque sabes que ese puede ser el ultimo esfuerzo de la persona a quien tanto amas.

De pronto todos parecen callar, buscas su cuerpo, observas su fatiga y ves como lentamente cae al vacío.

¿cómo piensas que se siente ver caer desde quince metros al amor de tu vida?...

Sora POV:

Lo que siguió a aquella recriminación fue la rabia, claro se trataba de Leon, era obvio que en algún momento debía explotar para cantarme unas cuantas verdades que necesitaba escuchar pero no sabia si deseaba.

-Sigues tan irresponsable y tan poco consiente de las limitaciones de tu cuerpo, pero ahora el problema es que no solo tu importas sino que hay cierta cosita nadando en tu interior, de la cual Tu no cuidas.

Solo atine a guardar silencio y mirar al suelo, de hecho mirar a los ojos de Leon era algo así como un suicidio sicológico, una especia de tortura mental de la cual yo no quería ser victima.

Seguí contemplando el suelo de mi alcoba mientras que el miraba la noche por mi ventana. De pronto habló

-No piensas contestar ¿verdad?

-y que quieres que te diga, perdóname papá por no saber cuidarme, soy una irresponsable desde ahora en adelante juro pasar las llaves de mi coche si bebo- conteste de forma altanera.

-Esto NO es un juego Sora- grito enfadado (sigue tan serio como siempre) – despierta ya del letargo, si no te haces cargo de ti no serás capaz de cuidar al niño que llevas en el vientre.

Auch! Eso dolió mucho pero tenia toda la razón, a pesar de que entendía no quería mostrarme débil ante el, pero, ¿como dejaría las cosas así siendo que el fue el que me salvo de un buen golpe que quizás hubiera terminado con mi vida o peor, con la de mi hijo?.

Poco a poco me levante de mi cama, no sin sentir un mareo que me hizo caer contra la pared como la torpe que soy.

Leon se sobresalto por el estrépito de mi golpe y corrió a mi lado, no pude evitar deslizar mis brazos entorno a su cintura y acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí como se puso tenso por mi cercanía, cerro los puños como una forma de resistirse pero palpe como rápidamente se aflojaban y se entornaban en mi cintura.

-Me estas matando _Petit_, poco a poco...

-Perdona, no quise ser altanera, se que estas preocupado pero...ah! odio que te comportes como mi padre, se cuidarme sola...

-No lo has demostrado- dijo cortando mis disculpas

-se que no te lo he demostrado, al menos concédeme tu perdón por mi altanería ¿si?

-No cambias y yo...tampoco, también te debo un disculpa, te trate pésimo no pude comprender, estaba perdido en los recuerdos cuando tu apareciste, llegaste y creo que fue un milagro pero toda mi fantasía se va abajo cuando tu me cuentas lo de tu...- silencio incomodo-

-embarazo Leon – me miro con una cara de niño dolido

-Sora aun no lo entiendo o no lo asumo, ni siquiera se que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza- dijo al momento que me soltaba y se sentaba en la cama-

-No era algo que estaba en mis planes Leon, pero que hacer? Actué sin pensar tres años de mi vida. Alan fue algo pasajero que se extendió mas de lo que debía, creo que al final ambos nos odiábamos. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-dije tratando de cambiar de tema-

-esta bien- dijo alzando la mirada hacia mi, sus ojos estaban empapados-

-soy una forajida, me fui sin decirle a nadie del elenco, y aun tenia contrato vigente por dos meses mas-

-¿sabes que puedes ser demandada?- Dijo serio de nuevo, mirándome algo enfadado-

-si, pero tenia urgencia de salir de ahí y no quería esperar-

- ¿y Alan que dijo del embarazo?-UPS creo que los músculos de la espalda no los tenia así de tensos desde que realice por primera vez un acto con Leon- no dijo nada, no creo que sea un tema de su agrado-

-aun así debe haberse comportado mejor que yo-dijo devolviendo la mirada al suelo, me agache hasta su altura y busque su mirada mientras me sentaba en el piso- fui un cobarde debí haberte dicho que nada importaba y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo el miedo, _Petit_ perdóname-

-yo no me porte nada bien todo este tiempo y ahora pago las consecuencias de mis irresponsabilidades, no estoy en condiciones de perdonar a nadie menos a ti- dije perdiéndome en el piso de nuevo

-que tal si nos perdonamos mutuamente?-

-Trato- dije mientras esbozaba mi sonrisa

-Por cierto el trabajo es tuyo, pero con una condición.

-¿cuál seria esa condición?- pregunte curiosa

-cuando tu cuerpo y yo digamos basta es basta, te harás todos los exámenes mañana ya concerté una hora y tu periodo de entrenamiento lo decide el doctor, si dice no entrenamientos, no entrenas hasta luego que hayas tenido al bebe.

Ahora si que mi espalda no resistirá la tensión, los doctores y yo tenemos una especia de alergia el uno contra el otro después de una lesión en el hombro cortesía de Alan y sus arranques de ira, tema que por supuesto no debe ser del conocimiento de Leon.

Bien yo acepto tus condiciones con una condición (este juego de condiciones me estaba matando)- Leon alzo una ceja y miro mi rostro, apartó mi cabello de mi rostro y enarco una ceja.

¿Crees que estas en condiciones de ser tu la condicionante?- dijo riendo ante su propio comentario... Melodiosa, rítmica y musical, así era su risa, esa de la que pocos somos capaces de oír fluía en torno mi tan natural, cuanto extrañaba esa sensación de alegría.

Mi condición es simple...- Titubee un poco, así que me enrede con mas fuerza en aquel abrazo que tanto deseábamos – Quédate conmigo- logre articular desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Me quedare contigo _Petit_... –selló su promesa con un beso que me hizo sentir como una nube flotando en el cielo.

Desperté con el primer rayo de luz que se coló por mis cortinas, estaba durmiendo demasiado bien para despertarme tan temprano, pero así es la vida y que mejor que disfrutarla con todas las cosas bien ¿no?

Leon no estaba a mi lado, en su lugar había una margarita con una carta con el remitente _Petit_, la que abrí con sumo cuidado.

_Petit:_

_Te deje dormir un poco mas, pero debes apresurarte ya que a las 2 de la tarde tienes hora al doctor, nos juntamos a almorzar a las 12:30 en Bella Italia. _

_Te quiero mucho_

_Leon_

_PD: Aun pareces una niña cuando duermes._

**Perdón perdón yo se que demore mas no era mi intención causar tanto dolor, adiós adiós xD (broma para las de Chile si quieren entenderla busquen a ratoncito del club de la comedia en youtube) si yo se que me demore como seis meses y medio en subir :O y que todas mis promesas se van al cielo, pero ahora si que si! Este año me toco viajado y me estoy incursionando en un nuevo proyecto (las lectoras de Twiligth se llama Winter sun y es lo máximo) por lo que estoy algo ocupada aun así mantendré esta historia a flote.**

**Gracias por sus reviews son lo máximo, y bien ¿Amenazas de muerte?¿mensajes subliminales?¿reclamos por la demora?¿aplausos por la reconciliación tan esperada? Usted decide.**

**Sobre el fic... debíamos ver la reconciliación y aquí esta en gloria y majestad, y otro detalle, el POV de Leon del principio es algo filosófico, pero la supuesta pelea con la muerte se refiere a la actuación.**

**Besos y se cuidan.**

**.-Pau!**


End file.
